explaining_errors_in_star_trekfandomcom-20200215-history
Q2
In the Q Continuum '' |image= |series= |production=40840-265 |producer(s)= |story= Kenneth Biller |script= Robert J. Doherty |director= LeVar Burton |imdbref=tt0708952 |guests=John de Lancie as Q', Keegan de Lancie as '''Q Junior'Manu Intiraymi as '''Icheb, Michael Kagan as Chokuzan Commander, Lorna Raver as Q-Judge, Anthony Holiday as Nausicaan, Scott Davidson as Bolian and Tarik Ergin as Lt. Ayala (uncredited) |previous_production=Human Error |next_production=Friendship One |episode=VGR S07E19 |airdate=11 April 2001 |previous_release=Human Error |next_release=Author, Author |story_date(s)=54704.5 (2378) |previous_story=Human Error |next_story=Author, Author }} =Summary= Q shows up on USS Voyager to introduce Kathryn Janeway to her godson, Q Junior, who now has the appearance of a human teenager. Q Junior is rambunctious and troublesome, causing various incidents across the ship. Q explains to Janeway that the Continuum hoped his son would help stabilize the Continuum but instead started the same type of problems on a much larger scale such as tearing holes in the fabric of space-time. The Continuum blamed Q and plans to turn Q Junior into an amoeba. Q brought him to Voyager to hopefully have Q Junior learn something. Janeway suggests some "father-son" time, but after ten minutes, Q admits that doesn't help as Q Junior had just rearranged the tectonic plates on a nearby planet. Janeway asserts that Q Junior needs to learn there are consequences of his actions. By order of the Continuum, Q strips Q Junior of his powers and departs. Q Junior still manages to cause trouble, but after a stern talking-to by Janeway, he improves his ways, even becoming friends with Icheb. When Q returns, he appears to have little interest in Q Junior's progress before departing. Q Junior becomes depressed, and decides to take Icheb on a tour of the galaxy in the Delta Flyer. They encounter a Chokuzan vessel that fires on them with a neural weapon that knocks Icheb unconscious. Q Junior races the Flyer back to Voyager, and pleads with the Doctor to help find a cure for his friend. The Doctor is unable to identify how to cure Icheb, and Q refuses to save the life of someone his son put in danger, hoping that would teach him a lesson. When Janeway hears of this, she takes Q Junior along to locate the Chokuzan ship, hoping to learn how to heal Icheb. When they reach the ship, the Chokuzans demand someone bear punishment for the responsibility of the previous encounter. Janeway attempts to take responsibility as the captain of the ship, but Q Junior asserts it was his fault. Suddenly, it is revealed that this was all a ploy by Q; the Chokuzan ship never existed, and Icheb is restored to full health. They return to Voyager where Q stands trial to the Continuum. They decide that while Q Junior has shown some improvement, he will still be exiled from the Continuum and left as a human forever. Q angrily departs following this decision. He returns later and speaks to Janeway, explaining that he told the Continuum that if they exiled his son, he would leave it too, and because of his importance to the stability of the Continuum, they had no choice but to restore Q Junior's powers, as long as Q took eternal custody of his son. Q Junior uses his powers to fill Janeway's ready room with roses before leaving as a token of thanks. Q also shows his appreciation to Janeway by giving her information to help shave a few years on their return trip to Earth. Though thankful for that, Janeway asks why Q did not take them all the way home, to which he replies that he would be setting himself as a bad example for his son if he did all the work for her, before disappearing. =Errors and Explanations= Nit Central # Corey Hines on Wednesday, April 11, 2001 - 6:59 pm: ''I thought Kirk's 5 year mission ended in 2269 'Luigi Novi on Thursday, April 12, 2001 - 10:58 am: That date, given in The Star Trek Chronology, was only conjecture. If anything shows up in an episode or movie to contradict it, that becomes canon. Remember that Zephram Cochrane’s first warp flight was CONJECTURED to have been in 2061 in the first edition, but after ST First Contact, it was canonically established as 2063, and the subsequent second edition of The Chronology was updated to reflect that.Rene on Thursday, April 12, 2001 - 1:03 pm: Sorry, but DS9 already confirmed that dating for the original series....(at least for the dating of The Trouble with Tribbles. Why did they give 2270 as a date anyway instead of 2269? They obviously didn't guess, right?Luigi Novi on Thursday, April 12, 2001 - 5:26 pm: I didn’t say anything ABOUT the "series," or that episode in particular. Icheb’s statement was that Kirk completed his five-year mission in 2270. Because the TOS only ran three seasons, this occurred off-camera, and therefore, the Chronology speculates as to when he began it, and when he completed it, because no episode or movie heretofore established those two dates. Icheb’s given date of 2270 is the first to do so. "The Trouble with Tribbles" was in TOS’s second season, which was set in 2267-68, not ‘69, and not ‘70. Why did they give 2270 instead of 2269? Simple. No episode or movie prior to this one ever said that he completed the mission in 2269, or that he even started it in 2264. Since this episode is the first to give the date, 2270, this means he started it in 2265. Rene on Thursday, April 12, 2001 - 7:13 pm:''That still doesn't explain why they stated it was 2270. It's too close to the 2269 date to be coincidence, so they obviously researched it. But if they did, then they must have come up with 2269. So again, why use 2270? ''Luigi Novi on Sunday, April 15, 2001 - 3:56 am: It's too close to WHAT 2269 date? There ISN'T any 2269 date. There never WAS. The dates for Kirk's beginning his five-year mission and completing it were NEVER given in any episode or movie. Are you referring to the one in the Chronology? It's not canon, and it doesn't have to be recognized if a writer prefers a different one. Why did they state it was 2270? Because they felt like it. Perhaps Kenneth Biller and/or Robert Doherty felt that making the completion date a year after the series ended left more room for future writers (of cannon stories or liscenced stories) to insert new adventures between the end of the series and the end of the mission. Who knows? Bottom line is, the writers are not obligated to adhere to dates conjectured SOLELY in the reference books. What is established in an episode or movie takes canonical presendence over what is conjectured in a reference book or liscenced-property (novels, comic books) story. piper8 on Sunday, April 15, 2001 - 2:33 pm: As for Kirk's mission, it's possible that it lasted for five years, three months, and four days? That makes some of you correct. How about four years, 10 months, 12 days? That makes others of you correct. The "five" in five-year mission can be a rounded figure to simply shorten phrases. When a person graduates from college, they say they did it in four years. In actuality, it's more like three years, eight months, and ten days. Justin M on Sunday, February 15, 2004 - 5:08 pm: In reference back to the old 2269/2270 argument, i think the real question is not whether or not its a nit (it is b/c the sources disagree) or which is more canonical (the episode). the REAL question is, "why did the creators choose not to use the 2269 date from the Chronology when there was no reason not to do so?" After all, since no date has yet been established for the V'ger incident, the chronology date of 2271 still stands for that. That means that the Enterprise was completely refitted in just a little over a year. This also contradicts Decker's line in STI that Kirk hadn't logged a "single star-hour" in two and a half years. That would indicate that he wasn't logging star hours during the last year of his mission....hmmmm..… I grant that the dates for STI aren't fully established, so they could be adjusted if another edition of the chronology is released, but as of right now, the chronology dates (which are at least consistent within that work) contradict the dates from this episode. Bottom line: the date of 2270 is unnecessarily inconsistent with what has been previously established by an albeit less-canonical work than an episode or film. There seems to be no reason at all for the creators not to use the 2269 date. Therefore, for the sake of consistency, they should have. Of course, this also brings up the issue of Enterprise taking place in 2150, before the founding of the Federation, yet involving Starfleet. Oh well, can't have everything I guess. Easier to fix one line of dialogue than to change the premise of an entire series. Seniram 10:55, August 17, 2018 (UTC)''The ship in Star Trek: Enterprise, whch began it’s adventures in 2151, was part of the pre Federation Earth Starfleet.' # When Q became human, why did Janeway let him keep wearing his uniform, when Seven, Icheb and Neelix don't. Luigi Novi on Thursday, April 12, 2001 - 10:58 am: Janeway is obviously less strict with regard to protocol, as evidenced with the rank insignia the Maquis wear, as well as the fact that Q Junior is her godson. I would point out that she DOES remove the four rank pips from his collar after confining him to his quarters in Act 2. Obviously, she places more importance on the pips than the uniform. # Chakotay casually says the Alpha Quadrant would be in chaos. I think it was recently with the Dominion war. Luigi Novi on Thursday, April 12, 2001 - 10:58 am: Putting aside the fact that Chakotay has not have seen the Dominion War up close in order to form an appreciation of its scope, great powers can pretty much cease a warring when they want to. They cannot cease an omnipotent teenager’s reckless tampering with space and time. War isn’t really "chaos." Even if you wanted to define it as such, you have to think about what it would mean to unleash an omnipotent teen with no empathy for lower lifeforms and a love of watching explosions upon the Alpha Quadrant. It really doesn’t compare with a war. # Spockania on Wednesday, April 11, 2001 - 7:22 pm: '' I think a count needs to be made of the number of times Voyager uses time travel, time distortions, etc. Q2 traps the crew in a 30 second time loop... what happened to that old freezing trick Q used? 'Luigi Novi on Thursday, April 12, 2001 - 10:58 am: Q Junior didn’t feel like using it. So what? Do you make the exact same choices YOUR father makes?' # ''Josh G. on Wednesday, April 11, 2001 - 7:26 pm: So, did Q cure Icheb (Ichy)? Luigi Novi on Thursday, April 12, 2001 - 10:58 am: Q senior made it clear in after revealing that he was the Chokuzon (isn’t that something at Taco Bell?) that he did, in fact, cure Icheb. # Spornan on Wednesday, April 11, 2001 - 8:06 pm: Now this is REALLY nitpicking, but why does Q-boy seem to be stuffed up? Like he's got a bad cold or something. Luigi Novi on Thursday, April 12, 2001 - 10:58 am: No, it’s NOT "REALLY" nitpicking. It’s making fun of someone’s voice. Many people sound like this, especially in their teens. # Q chastises Q-boy after his little borg escapade, "If the continuum's told you once, they've told you a thousand times: Don't Provok the BORG!" Why would the Continuum care about a thing like that? Sure, the Borg are (were) a powerful mortal race, but they're still insects compared to the Q continuum. Jwb52z on Thursday, April 12, 2001 - 11:28 am:''Due to the fact that the Q see themselves as in a position to take care of the universe, I can see why they would not want members just purposely screwing with species for no reason. ''Ghel on Sunday, April 15, 2001 - 5:56 pm: vI thought this was sort of like a parent telling a child, "Stop teasing that puppy!" The parent knows that the child isn't in danger, but it's still not nice to tease a puppy. Luigi Novi on Monday, April 16, 2001 - 10:35 am: Good analogy, but "NOT NICE?" Since when is this a consideration where Q is concerned? Hasn't Q provoked, tormented and threatened the Enterprise and Voyager numerous times? Are you saying that if the crews wore collars, then Q would've left them alone? Uncle Dick on Thursday, August 09, 2001 - 12:25 am: Well, after “Deja Q”, Q was a whole lot nicer to the Next Gen crew. I don’t think the Enterprise or Voyager was ever in real danger after the Continuum put the smack down on Q. #'' Shane Tourtellotte on Wednesday, April 11, 2001 - 8:12 pm:'' Do amoebae eat paramecia, as q states? I'll have to look that up. Luigi Novi on Thursday, April 12, 2001 - 10:58 am: I doubt it. # Sensible move, having the Continuum temporarily strip q of his powers. So why didn't they do that much earlier, before he ever got to Voyager? Luigi Novi on Thursday, April 12, 2001 - 10:58 am: The Continuum did no such thing. Q Senior stripped his powers. As far as doing this prior to leaving him on Voyager, I’d imagine that stripping a Q of his powers while still in the Continuum would be akin to chopping off a fish’s fins and then throwing it back in the water. # PaulG on Wednesday, April 11, 2001 - 08:55 pm: Q-boy’s rank is captain, just like his Q-father. You would think he would have a lower rank. ''Luigi Novi on Thursday, April 12, 2001 - 10:58 am: ''You would THINK that, that given his attitude, Junior would give himself whatever rank he wanted. He makes it quite clear to Janeway that he makes his "own rules." The thinking, "Oh, Dad made himself a captain. I better make myself a Lt. Commander out of respect for him" doesn't really seem in character for Junior. # TomM on Wednesday, April 11, 2001 - 9:15 pm: How many nude scenes does this make for Seven? And was it really necessary? Of course the look on Icheb's face when Q-Ball requested an encore almost redeemed it. *Almost* Amos on Wednesday, April 11, 2001 - 9:42 pm: I don't know if it was 'necessary' but it fit with the plot. In fact I think it was handled in about as mature as Trek has ever done anything. I mean it was tasteful (oh I how I hate that term. I'm in the group that wants full frontal nudity on TV, so it's kind of a joke to me) and handled in line with both the story and Seven's character. I think that if it had happened before Janeway had made her 'ignore him' speech would have been more interesting since that would have shown us what Seven's reaction would have been and not what Janeway told her to do. BrianB on Wednesday, April 11, 2001 - 9:59 pm: If Q-boy really wanted the satisfaction of a sensitive naked woman scampering to cover herself, he really made a poor choice in Seven, and you'd think the Q-boy would know that. I hate it when TPTB go for the obvious, the biggest attraction, the cast member they've invested a lot of promotion on, the eye-candy that presumably saved the series. And since we're only looking at Seven's bare back, why not elect to show Janeway or Torres' back or the other female extras? I'm sure their bare backs are just as "attractive". TomM on Wednesday, April 11, 2001 - 10:52 pm: I don't know if it was 'necessary' but it fit with the plot. In fact I think it was handled in about as mature as Trek has ever done anything. I mean it was tasteful (oh I how I hate that term. I'm in the group that wants full frontal nudity on TV, so it's kind of a joke to me) and handled in line with both the story and Seven's character.# TomM on Wednesday, April 11, 2001 - 10:15 pm: How many nude scenes does this make for Seven? And was it really necessary? Of course the look on Icheb’s face when Q-Ball requested an encore almost redeemed it. *Almost* Luigi Novi on Thursday, April 12, 2001 - 10:58 am: That’s funny. Icheb’s face isn’t even SHOWN after that line. Oh well. I guess people see what they want to see. # aifix on Thursday, April 12, 2001 - 11:33 pm: "They fight! They fight! They fight and fight and fight! The Itchy and Q-ball show!!!!" Was Q2 actually referred to as "Q-ball" at any point? As I said, I missed several moments. Luigi Novi on Thursday, April 12, 2001 - 10:58 am: Yes. Icheb addressed him as such in Act 4, when Q Junior invited him for a shuttle flight. # Keith Alan Morgan (Kmorgan) on Thursday, April 12, 2001 - 12:47 am: If 7 was not embarrassed by Q2's making her clothes disappear, then why did she look over her shoulder to talk to him instead of turning and facing him as would be more natural. aifix on Thursday, April 12, 2001 - 8:23 am: But that wouldn't have been "efficient", as she was beep-booping on a console at the time. I felt if she'd done it, there would've been no embarassment at all, like being naked in front of your cat.Anonymous on Thursday, April 12, 2001 - 10:03 am: Even while dressed, she has, on occassion basically kept her back to someone she was speaking with, if she was doing something else at the time. far more efficient that way.Luigi Novi on Thursday, April 12, 2001 - 10:58 am: The external reason is obvious (no nudity on network TV). Internally, many people sometimes talk to people behind them in this manner. It’s perfectly normal. Seven isn’t the kind of person who would shift all of her attention to something she considers "irrelevant," especially if she’s in the middle of working. # Luigi Novi on Thursday, April 12, 2001 - 10:58 am: At the end of the episode, Q naturally refuses to take Voyager all the way home, preferring to instead give them some unspecified information ("homework" he calls it) that would enable them to jump forward just a few years. But Q Junior seems quite warmly disposed toward Janeway, and far more inclined to help them than his father does. Why doesn’t Janeway just ask Junior to take them home? That would get him in even more trouble with the Continuim! # If the powerless Q Junior was able to open spatial flexures to anywhere using only the Delta Flyer’s technology, then shouldn’t there be specific records in its computers as to what exactly Junior did? Wouldn’t the crew therefore be able to examine them and duplicate what he did and get home? Q Senior probably altered the records, in order to remove the details, without anyone realising. # Spornan on Wednesday, April 11, 2001 - 09:06 pm: When Janeway comes into the Mess hall (and after the computer makes its "funny" remark) Neelix pours her a cup of coffee. Odd thing is, he pours about a tablespoon worth of coffee into her cup, and then backs off, with Janeway still holding her cup out. Guess he thought she wasn't very thirsty. Luigi Novi on Thursday, April 12, 2001 - 10:58 am: Good eye, Spornan. But did you notice that there is still a good amount of steam coming out of the cup after he pours it, as if it's substantially filled? I have a feeling that he was pouring it when Janeway walked into the mess hall, witnessed her little disagreement with the replicator and stopped to explain. The cup was already MOSTLY full at that point. He just filled it up the rest of the way once she sat down. # Keith Alan Morgan (Kmorgan) on Thursday, April 12, 2001 - 01:47 am: If 7 was not embarrassed by Q2’s making her clothes disappear, then why did she look over her shoulder to talk to him instead of turning and facing him as would be more natural? Luigi Novi on Thursday, April 12, 2001 - 10:58 am: The external reason is obvious (no nudity on network TV). Internally, many people sometimes talk to people behind them in this manner. It’s perfectly normal. Seven isn’t the kind of person who would shift all of her attention to something she considers "irrelevant," especially if she’s in the middle of working. # Keith Alan Morgan (Kmorgan) on Thursday, April 12, 2001 - 01:47 am:''When Chakotay enters the holodeck & the Nausicaan says that Starfleet has no place there. Ummmm, excuse me, but I thought the Bolians were a part of the Federation? Also the Bajorans were being groomed to enter the Federation. If a Federation race is involved I should think Starfleet would have a right to be there. 'Luigi Novi on Thursday, April 12, 2001 - 10:58 am: My assumption has always been that the Federation is akin to the United Nations; that it’s an interstellar organization that does not interfere with relations between its member races and other ones. My feeling is that it makes more sense that each member planet contributes something to maintaining the Federation and Starfleet, but conducts the business of maintaining their own planets themselves. Frankly, given the importance of each society to maintain their own cultural identity, the idea that there is one monolithic authority making all planetary decisions for over 150 member races (as of ST First Contact) strikes me as extremely Orwellian. After all, does the Federation "OWN" Bolarus? It's a creepy thought, and not in keeping with the image of the Federation that's been implied all these years. I know that a lot of you out there will disagree with this or see it differently, and I even concede that evidence on this question is mixed. Admiral Watley DID mention to Sisko in Rapture that one of the things needed to be done when Bajor joined the Federation was to absorb the Bajoran Militia into Starfleet. On the other hand, Picard mentioned in Allegiance that the Bolians were maintaining an uneasy truce with the Moropa. He did NOT say the "Federation" was maintaining the truce. I personally feel that for everyone to do their own thing while simultaneously maintaining membership in the Federation makes the most sense. Obviously, not EVERYONE can join, and there is a certain agreed-upon level of social enlightenment that a society must have reached to qualify for membership. If a society is seen as repressive or in violation of sentient rights, then they’re out. Sisko mentioned in Accession, for example, that a society that lives by a caste system is ineligible, and that makes sense. Bolarus, like any other member world, should probably make efforts to strengthen its own economy, so it has to mine planetoids and other resources, conduct trade, etc. If not, who makes sure that Bolarus doesn't starve or go bankrupt? The Federation? Starfleet? No thank you. The idea of entire planets being dependant on Big Brother, rather than making do themselves, is, to use an imprecise term, "yucky." The Federation/Starfleet probably only gets involved when one of its member planets requests aid, is attacked and can't defend itself, or in matters that generally have consequences for more than one of its member races. Moreover, Starfleet is the scientific, exploratory and military/defensive arm of the Federation. The aliens in the simulation were all probably part of their worlds DIPLOMATIC Corps. It is possible that the Nausicaan meant that the military had no business interfering when a Federation diplomat was already present, and viewed the intrusion as a violation of the "one-member-from-each-world agreement" for attendance. As for the fact that Bajorans were being groomed for membership, what does "being groomed for" membership have to do with actually being a member? Either Bajor has not yet been inducted, or Chakotay chose a time period for the simulation set prior to Bajor’s joining. The bottom line is, Chakotay chose the simulation as a test of Q Junior’s diplomacy skills. He could very easily have used a bit of artistic license. I think the most important thing to remember in situations like this is that the exact mechanisms by which the structure of Federation politics and its hierarchy function is left deliberately vague by the creators, partially because they don't want to spend too much time on the convoluted, boring details, and partially so as to not straightjacket future writers. Because of this, each writer will fill in the gaps in their own way, and consequently, each writer's (and each nitpicker's) take on the premise will be inconsistent with others. Luigi Novi on Thursday, April 12, 2001 - 11:22 am:''Almost forgot this: Regarding the holodeck nitpick and the diplomats' dialogue, I think what you have to do is to try and use your imagination as to how the holodeck is programmed to respond when its activated, reactivated, or when a new person enters. Maybe it's programmed to begin dialogue when someone turns on the program. If no one is inside, and then someone enters, it probably resets and starts over. Think about it: If you were a nitpicker on a another planet watching an Terran on TV using their computer, and suddenly the computer froze up, or did something inconsistent with the key that was pushed, would that be a nit? Of course not. Sometimes the manner in which a computer operates or is designed does not necessarily follow a logical, linear sensibility. Computer programming can be very complex and convoluted. And if this doesn't convince you, then consider this: Chakotay and Tuvok entered the Beowulf program in Heroes and Demons. After they, like Harry, are captured by the photonic lifeform, Doc goes in. The characters react to him mostly in the same way as they did Chakotay and Tuvok. Hrothgar's dialogue when Doc enters the hall is pretty much an identical repeat of that which he had when first two officers entered. Why is this? Simple. A new participant entered, so the program reset itself from the beginning.''PaulG on Thursday, April 12, 2001 - 2:03 pm: Luigi: I would say with 99% certainty that the Bolian was representing the Federation. While it is most certainly true that Federation members control their internal affairs, diplomacy with external powers and the military are generally not considered internal affairs. If the member planets could negotiate their own treaties (or declare their own wars), you could end up with a crazy quilt of conflicting policies. Considering that any negotiations with foreign powers could impact the entire Federation (trade sanctions, war, etc.), allowing members to handle this separately does not seem wise. It would more resemble the Holy Roman Empire than a galactic superpower. Of course, if any member planet does not accept the Federation's diplomatic policies, they are free to withdraw from the Federation. It's not like anyone forces them to stay. Luigi Novi on Thursday, April 12, 2001 - 5:26 pm: ''But this in turn raises certain confusing moral questions, Paul. Is Bolarus "owned" by the Federation? Or Earth? Or Vulcan? Are planets not independent? Do they not have, for example, individual economies? Let’s say Bolarus’ economy is in a recession. They find a planetoid rich in nickel or titanium, or some valuable resource. They lay claim to it. Does it now belong NOT to them, but to the Federation? Are they forced to give it up and have it split 150 ways? The Federation has always been likened to the United Nations. Member nations in the U.N. conduct their own business, while at the same time agreeing to certain international laws and treaties. If we want to drill for oil in Alaska, for example, we are not obligated to share it with England. Mind you, I’m not saying that I have the answer, or that your scenario is wrong; if anything I’m saying that it’s impossible for there to be one, because the creators deliberately leave this question blank, because even THEY don’t know how to address it. In any event, no matter what scenario each fan thinks to be the most plausible, it’s bound to open a can of worms. ''Josh G. on Thursday, April 12, 2001 - 5:44 pm: I don't think the analogy of the Federation to the UN is sound. Rather, the Federation is closer to the European Union, a confederal state existing for the mutual benefit of its members. Thus, the central government would handle matters of defense, trade, diplomacy, etc. This seems to be a generally sound description of the Federation. Spockania on Thursday, April 12, 2001 - 5:50 pm: I think there is a way to look at the Federation. It's (reasonably enough) a federal government. The central government (the federation council) is in charge of war making, interplanetary trade, and the like, and presumably has some taxing power. Sort of like the U.S. Federal Government, although perhaps a weaker form. The Planetary Governments (Earth, Vulcan, Tellar, etc) would have considerable power to determine their internal affairs, but the Federal Government would be in charge of foreign policy. Still, I've often felt that the Federation government was strangely oligarchic at times... ' # ''piper8 on Sunday, April 15, 2001 - 2:33 pm: What is the purpose of stating a planet's name in front of an object when it really doesn't matter. I'm not sure if it was in this episode, but Nelix once said that crewman such and such was so embarrased like he had Moldavian egg on his face. Would people get a different idea if he had simply said "egg on his face?" Moreover, if i were to say I had duck egg on my face, does that change the point. Jwb52z on Sunday, April 15, 2001 - 4:08 pm: Piper8 some eggs are bigger and grosser to have on you than others. # Q does the same thing with the Gebralian sand sculpture. Aren't all sand sculptures fragile? Jwb52z on Sunday, April 15, 2001 - 4:09 pm: Some sculptures are more fragile than others because of what they are made from. Seniram 10:55, August 17, 2018 (UTC) Not to mention how they are made! Category:Episodes Category:Voyager